Prince Malchezaar
Little is known about Prince Malchezaar except that he is a Demonic Eredar, and is possibly a sub-commander of the Burning Legion. Due to his status as the current ruler of Karazhan, he is considered by many to be the tower's final boss. However, some consider the creature Nightbane, who is more powerful than Malchezaar, to be the true final boss of Karazhan. You can encounter Prince Malchezaar after the Chess Event. Attacks and Abilities *'Summon Infernal' - Every 45 seconds or so, Malchezaar will summon an Infernal which, about 3 seconds after landing, casts a Hellfire AoE roughly the size of the one Baron Geddon uses. Each Infernal lives for about 180 secs, it has no limit for how many Infernal up at the same time. Typically you will have 3-5 infernals up at a time until the end of Phase 3 (see below). *'Enfeeble' - Periodically Enfeebles the 5 people with the highest aggro, excluding the tank (or whoever has the highest aggro at that point), which reduces their max hit points to 1, and healing effects and health regen to 0% for about 7 seconds. Do not try to heal these people as it will do nothing. Enfeebled people must stay 30+ yards away from Malchezaar and watch out for Infernals. *'Shadow Nova' - Malchezaar will cast Shadow Nova (3-second-cast) 3-5 seconds after Enfeeble that has a range of about 30 yards. It deals shadow damage, increases spell damage taken by 1500 for 15 secs, and includes a knockback. This attack can be outranged by healers and ranged DPS, so even if they are enfeebled it does not cause much concern. Melee must get out of range, however as long as they start running right away they will have plenty of time to avoid the Shadow Nova. *'Shadow Word: Pain' - Cast periodically on the MT. Can be dispelled. Cannot be reflected. General Tips: *If you dispel Shadow Word: Pain fast enough, a mage can cast Amplify Magic on the MT to make healing easier. *This is an extremely mana intensive fight. 4 healers are recommended to take him down. *A paladin can heal till OOM and LoH at the beginning of Phase 2, and then pop a Super Mana Potion and Flask of Distilled Wisdom to regain ~5000 mana. *If a healer is OOM at the end of the fight they can die and resurrect with a soulstone or combat rez to regain some mana instantly. This is a dangerous maneuver and must be executed quickly. It could save the raid but it could also wipe it. *Malchezaar cannot use Enfeeble on the highest target on his aggro list. However, since aggro is not pulled until 110% of the MTs aggro for melee and 130% for ranged, it is possible for someone to be higher than the MT without pulling aggro, and thus cause the MT to be a target of Enfeeble. Prince Malchezaar has 3 phases: Phase 1: *Tank Malchezaar in a corner somewhere with the tank's back to the wall to avoid knockback. *DPS him steadily down to 60%, being mindful of Enfeeble, Shadow Nova, and the Infernal AoE. *If you start to get cornered by Infernals, have your tank move to another part of the platform. Try to do this before Phase 2. Phase 2: *At 60% health, Prince Malchezaar will warp in axes, which substantially increases his melee damage. *Applies Sunder Armor (stackable) to the main aggro target. *Melee Cleave. *Stops casting Shadow Word: Pain. *Continues to Enfeeble and Shadow Nova. *'DPS him as quickly as possible' down to 30%, being mindful of Enfeeble, Shadow Nova, and the Infernal AoE. ** You can watch the Infernals fall from the sky and have a good idea of where they are going to land. This will allow you to move to a safe spot before they hit the ground in the middle of your raid. Phase 3: *At 30% health, Prince Malchezaar throws away his axes and they fly around attacking a raid member. *Stops using Enfeeble however he continues to Shadow Nova without warning other than his 3 second cast-time. *Melee damage on the tank returns to normal. *Resumes casting Shadow Word: Pain *No longer sunders or cleaves. *Make sure the person being attacked by the axes communicates to the raid in vent so they can be healed. The damage they do is easy to heal through. *At 30% the Infernals will start to spawn much more frequently and Malchezaar must be killed as soon as possible. Raid movement and communication is paramount during this phase to avoid taking damage from the Infernals. Each infernal will land on a 10 second timer -- you literally have 50 seconds before there will be too many Infernals up, and you wipe. Burn him. *Below 30% he will random cast amplify magic on raid members, this will greatly increase magical damage they take. It is a short duration debuff which is non dispellable. TIP: Trolls can use berserking when hit by enfeeble to get a free haste bonus. Known Bugs *After wiping a few times the Prince will no longer aggro at all. This is a known issue and seems to appear often after running out of his area for wipe recovery. Soft reset of the instance may work, but if you are going to wipe just die near the very entrance to his platform, do not kite him through the whole instance. If a soft reset does not work, have a warlock enslave an imp or kite a trash mob right beside him. This will force him to attack you. *After one wipe, Infernals would no longer spawn at all. This has since been fixed. *After wiping in Phase 2, his damage increase will stay on permanently. Soft reset of the instance resets the encounter. Loot Tier 4 helm tokens: Other drops: Quotes *Summoning an infernal: "You face not Malchezzar alone, but the legions I command!" *Summoning an infernal: "All dimensions, all realities are open to me!" Movies *Nether vs Prince Malchezaar *Prince Malchezaar kill movie from Forlorn Legacy guild. *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3167 *Prince Malchezaar Kill (Hunter PoV) Fist of Entropy Wildhammer-US External Links *Loot Table : gsDKP.Com (15 items - 3 Tier 4 head tokens, 12 regular drops) *AmpWoW Strategy Diagram *Prince Malchezaar Strategy GuideBosskillers.com Malchezaar, Prince Malchezaar, Prince Malchezaar, Prince